WizBlog
by Pumpkin Hatching
Summary: Welcome to WizBlog! (Wizarding Web-Log Services) --Hehehe... watch our Hogwarts darlings rant, babble and share their thoughts in what is considered the magical equivalent to muggle blogging and internet. ^_^v Readers and reviews much appreciated.
1. Welcome, Green Eyes

Disclaimers: The Harry Potter novels belong to JK Rowling. Everything else is the result of boredom and/or insomnia and/or too much sugar. ^_^  
  
A/N: I really tried not to write this. But the idea never left my head the whole day at work today, and it still wouldn't leave me alone. -_-;;;; So here it is, folks. Enjoy.  
  
======  
WIZBLOG  
======  
  
WELCOME TO WIZBLOG (Wizarding Web-log).   
[Click here to Login] [Click here to Register]  
  
click **Login**  
  
click Username: Green_Eyes enter  
  
click Please tap your wand on the monitor for authentication *or*  
Enter password...  
  
tap Wand identified.  
  
WELCOME, Green_Eyes.wizblog.hog!  
[Add/Delete Entry] [Edit Wizblog Template] [Other] [Sign-off]  
  
click **Add Entry**  
  
Saturday, October 09 -- 9:45pm.  
  
Ron!!! Wasn't that priceless?! *snigger* Where was Colin when we needed his camera... it would've looked good in the annual.   
  
Anyway...do you reckon Hermione knows that it's a Hogsmeade weekend next week? She's spending so much time in library lately; I barely see her outside of classes. And I'd ask you this instead of typing it on this wizblog, but you're still in detention after Professor Snape caught you doing the victory dance in the hallway (bouncing ferrets-- or should we say gerbils this time-- are in season, but admit it. you were a little bit too happy about it, and in front of their head of house, to boot =).  
  
Oi, I'm tired, so I'll go to bed. I just might ask Hermione about Hogsmeade tomorrow morning.  
  
-- Harry  
  
click **Save Entry**  
  
click **Sign-off**  
  
GOODBYE, Green_Eyes. Thank you for using WizBlog(tm).   
  
*******  
  
There it is, folks. ^^ Hopefully the first part of a web of blogs from our Hogwarts residents. ^_____^v R&R, please? 


	2. Welcome, Gryffin Keeper

Disclaimers: The Harry Potter novels belong to JK Rowling. Everything else is the result of boredom and/or insomnia and/or too much sugar. ^_^  
  
A/N: For those who don't know what a Blog is, it's some sort of online journal (see blogger.com or pitas.com for examples). ^_^ Here's the next part, enjoy!!  
  
=======  
WIZBLOG  
2: Welcome, Gryffin_Keeper  
=======  
  
Ron's at:  
Red Squashy Armchair #16,  
WizComp Terminal #4,  
Gryffindor Common Room,  
Hogwarts  
  
The date is:  
October 1st, Friday.  
  
The time is:  
7:30 PM.  
  
blinks at the monitor "Huh. This is weird. Oi, Harry! I don't get it. McGonagall told us to register...how?"  
  
listens to Harry's reply then blinks some more "Oh. Like this...?" mutters "Honestly. Muggle what-do-they-call-it--Tekonlogy. Only they would think of coming up with complicated stuff like this...never know why Hogwarts would embrace it...Shouldn't be too surprised, actually."  
  
computer whirrs   
  
monitor flashes "Harry! Hey, Harry! Come here for a second? whispers excitedly Is it supposed to do this? It's doing something similar to the Maurauders' Map! Are they using the same enchantments? I thought muggles--" gapes at the scene as letters form and words flash  
  
WELCOME TO WIZBLOG (Wizarding Web-log Services).   
[Click here to Login] [Click here to Register]  
  
"Now what. Huh, this? You call that a what--a mouse?! snicker snort Who thinks up stuff like this?! shakes the "mouse" Now what. Click? Those? Oh you mean like this--?"  
  
Naked House Elves proceed to dance to loud music across the screen "What the--?! the suggestive music draws the entire common room's attention Harry, help!! turns beet red and tries to hide the monitor from laughing occupants of common room How do I--oh, not that? Harry!! Quit laughing your ass off and help me get rid of-- Thank you. It's your fault. rolls eyes Well you should've told me I had to look for the arrow and move it to the right place. What *was* that, anyway? shudder No, forget it, I don't want to know what those house elves were up to. Hey brilliant, the arrow's moving with this--mouse!! Now where is it supposed to go... here? And click again? Are you sure there won't be anymore of those-- nods okay."  
  
click **Register**  
  
"Blimey. Now what? listens Right. Uh-huh. Okay. This is the keyboard here? And then the mouse again? Right. mutters Well, here goes..."  
  
click PLEASE ENTER THE REQUESTED INFO:  
  
click Name: Ronald Weasley enter ("And they expect us to use this regularly? They ought to change these keyboards first. The letters are all wrong. The muggle who came up with this idea must've been aiming to confuse people. Taking me hours just to type my name... well not really, but honestly. We'll get better with practice, Hermione says. Doubt it.")  
  
click House: Gryffindor enter  
  
click Choose WizBlog Password: ferretsmustbounce enter  
  
click Type WizBlog Password again to confirm: ferretsmustbounce enter ("mutters Damn right.")  
  
PLEASE TAP YOUR WAND ON THE MONITOR TO IDENTIFY USER.  
  
blinks and taps wand  
  
THANK YOU, Ronald Weasley. Please choose your UserName.   
  
click Username:   
  
.... thinks and types  
  
Username: Gryffin_Keeper enter  
  
THANK YOU, Gryffin_Keeper. Welcome to WizBlog.  
[Click here to Login to your new account]  
  
  
***  
  
The date is:  
October 9th, Saturday.  
  
The time is:  
11:57 PM.  
  
Ron's at:  
Red Overstuffed Chair #1,  
WizComp Terminal #7   
Beside Fireplace #4,  
Gryffindor Common Room,  
Hogwarts.  
  
click **Login**  
  
click Username: Gryffin_Keeper enter  
  
click Please tap your wand on the monitor for authentication *or*  
Enter password...  
  
tap Wand identified.  
  
WELCOME, Gryffin_Keeper.wizblog.hog!  
[Add/Delete Entry] [Edit Wizblog Template] [Other] [Sign-off]  
  
click **Add Entry**  
  
Saturday, October 09 -- 11:58pm.  
  
Ooooouch. Finally getting the hang of this typing business, but it doesn't seem to matter right now; my hands're so sore I can barely type...  
  
Go away, Seamus. I spent the whole day outside serving detention, I thought I'd never be able to thaw. Is nice here where it's warm. Not budging. My butt will stay where it is, thankyouverymuch. Quit shoving me!  
  
And Harry, it *was* priceless. *snicker* Definitely worth today's detention, that victory jig. Damn, but it felt good doing that. Couldn't resist after watching a handful of Slytherin gits (especially Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini and Avery) pop into adorable GERBILS, of all animals! Do you reckon it hurt to be bounced off the walls and the floor of the Great Hall like that? Heh, they looked like a bunch of furry bludgers. Pity Creevey wasn't around, or was he?  
  
As for Her-my-own-ninny, I think she knows it's a Hogsmeade weekend, but you better ask her to make sure. I reckon she's got all three of our schedules and she's filled it with all sorts of revising periods for the O.W.L.s. *rolls eyes* I bet she's made it so we can leave Hogsmeade at a certain time (after maybe practicing Charms, or Defense), and then come back in time for dinner and some more evening studying. I figure she'd *know* if something like an outing or a Quidditch game would interfere with our academics. *grimace* And it's only October.   
  
*sigh* All *right*, Seamus. I'm leaving. Of all the empty WizComp Terminals, you just *have* to use the one I'm using. *yawn* Well, I guess I better go to bed, then. Got Quidditch practice early tomorrow morning.  
  
-- Ron  
  
click **Save Entry**  
  
click **Sign-off**  
  
GOODBYE, Griyffin_Keeper. Thank you for using WizBlog(tm).   
  
*********  
  
There's the second part. There'll be more soon, and maybe some scandals to go with it, and hopefully humour. Fred, George, Hermione, Seamus, Neville, Malfoy, argh, just about everyone in Hogwarts will have a WizBlog, of course. ^_~ I think you'll be seeing a little bit of everyone in the following chapters.  
  
*^_^* My hugs to Cali, Starlett Spellman, Alcione, Crazylass, Bonni (Most of Ron's monologue was inspired by your comment about him going online. Thanks.), magical*little*me, KittenGirl555, Hissclaw, and Yes-I-Know-Who. Thank you for your reviews!!!   
  



End file.
